el caballero elemental
by blackslash2000
Summary: Cole y Delsin no pudieron vencer a la bestia pero si sellarlo años después Orimura Ichika nació con sus poderes y tendrá que enfrentarse a una academia llena de mujeres y completar lo que Cole y Delsin no pudieron.
1. el nacimiento del heredero

Capitulo 1: el nacimiento del heredero

En algún lugar

-Maldita sea-dijeron dos guerreros Cole Macgrath y Delsin Rowe que al parecer están luchando contra la bestia

-Al parecer no tenemos elección-dijo Cole

-Tienes razón-dijo Delsin

Después ambos de sus cuerpos se iluminaron con sus poderes antes de que el lugar empezara a evaporándose consumiéndose a los tres.

Pero Cole y Delsin empezaron a sonreír-nuestro combate seguirá algún día-Dijo Cole antes de desaparecer.

-Nosotros naceremos de nuevo en el cuerpo de nuestro heredero-Dijo Delsin antes de morir pero se podía ver una sonrisa en su cara.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-la bestia grito antes de ser encerrada en una grieta dimensional.

Han pasado 1000 años desde su sacrificio y en medio de la lluvia se podía ver a una niña no mayor de 6 años con en sus brazos un bebé como de 2 meses corriendo aterrada de un escuadrón de SWAT.

-Alto-dijo el jefe del SWAT tratando de detener a la niña.

-Que quieren de nosotros-dijo la chica entre llantos.

-Jovencita solo queremos hablar porque no nos dices tu nombre y el de tu hermanito-dijo el jefe.

-Mi nombre es Orimura Chifuyu y el se llama Ichika-dijo Chifuyu.

-Un gusto porque no se quedan quietos-dijo el hombre con cara maliciosa.

-JAMAAAAAS- grito Chifuyu.

-FUEGOOOOOOOO-grito el hombre antes de que el equipo disparara.

(Este es mi fin) pensó Chifuyu.

-BBBWWWWWWWWAAAAAA-lloro Ichika antes de que su cuerpo se envolviera por un segundo en electricidad y creara un escudo para protegerse a él y a su hermana.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-grito antes de que una lanza de neón se le incrustara.

Y poco a poco los soldados fueron pereciendo a causas de espadas de video, sepultados por hormigón, o triturados por una cadena de humo.

Poco a poco Chifuyu abría los ojos y vio la masacre y vio a su hermano despierto y pensó que su hermano le salvo la vida pero algo paso que la sorprendió.

-Chifuyu-nee-fueron las primeras palabras de su hermano.

Chifuyu lloro al oír eso y después a ella misma-si él es criado de buena forma seria una bendición pero si el mal lo consume se convertiría en el fin de la vida del planeta. No, lo voy a criar como un niño normal si no me equivoco mis padres tienen una casa cerca de la familia Shinonono.

Después dicho eso se fue a su nueva vida. Los años pasaron y Ichika era un chico normal pero en las noches se escapa de su casa a practicar con sus poderes mientras que Chifuyu se convirtió en la mujer más fuerte del planeta [la más fuerte humana ya que Ichika la supero hace años] gracias a los I.S la maquina creada por Shinonono Tabane la hermana mayor de la mejor amiga de Ichika Houki.

Ahora vemos a un Ichika de 17 años de edad [yo lo hice mayor y para que lo sepan va a ser más frio y maduro que el original a si que el empezara siendo un héroe pero no le va a importar nada] sentado al frente de una clase llena de mujeres observándolo pero Ichika estaba como si nada hasta que llegan las instructoras.

Un gusto mi nombre es Yamada Maya y voy a ser la asistente de la instructora este año-dijo la profesora [no voy a poner apariencia a al menos de que usen otro tipo de ropa]

AHHH maldita sea- dijo Ichika con un tono de aburrimiento-Al menos me dejaron elegir el color del uniforme-[el uniforme es igual solo que es negro menos sus rasgos que son platino] pero sintió peligro y inclino su cabeza para evitar recibir un golpe de parte de su hermana.

Idiota- dijo Cifuyu en un tono de molestia-Soy Orimura Chifuyu y seré su instructora este año.

KYYAAAA ES ORIMURA CHIFUYU-SAMA-se escucharon los gritos y halagos de las estudiantes.

Empecemos con las presentaciones-dijo Chifuyu-bueno empecemos con Orimura.

Ichika se levanto el asiento y dijo-Mi nombre es Orimura Ichika y soy el primer hombre capaz de usar un I.S [aunque no aguanto mucho antes de que se destruyera ya que sus poderes hicieron sobre cargara el nucleó I.S] y por eso voy a enorgullecer a mi familia.

Después de las introducciones entraron en receso y varias alumnas estaban fuera del aula observando a Ichika

(Enserio no me dejan en paz) pensó hasta que alguien lo llamo para ir a la azotea

Al parecer esa chica era Houki la primera amiga de la infancia y una de las pocas personas que conocía los poderes de Ichika aparte de Chifuyu.

Bueno elijamos al representante de la clase-dijo Yamada.

Yo voto por Orimura-kun dijo una compañera.

Al parecer casi todas estaban de acuerdo hasta que.

Me niego completamente a aguantar esta vergüenza durante todo el año-dijo una rubia.

Yo Cecilia Alcott tener que aguantar a este-apuntando a Ichika-durante un año pues yo decido mejor en un duelo, pues veras yo soy de la elite entonces si quieres puedes pedirme perdón de rodillas-dijo con orgullo.

Acepto el duelo solo dime cuanta ventaja quieres que te dé-dijo Ichika

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-rieron sus compañeras.

Orimura-kun debes de estar pensando en el mundo antes de los I.S-dijo una compañera.

Si los hombres y las mujeres fueran a la guerra los hombres no durarían ni 3 días-dijo otra.

¡NO ME JODAN!-grito Ichika liberando parte de sus poderes y sus brazos se llenaron con su poder de humo ante las miradas de miedo de sus compañeras-pues entonces ahí voy-y se convirtió en humo y se desvaneció de las miradas de todas.

Estoy aquí-dijo Ichika detrás de Cecilia mientras le agarro del cuello de la camisa asustando a Cecilia mientras tomaba el arete de ella y lo dejo en su pupitre y la lanzo por la ventana y la agarraba y le lanzo su cadena llena de humo a centímetros de su cara pero destruyo su pupitre y cubrió un poco el aire alrededor de sí mismo con algo de humo para después dejar a Cecilia en el suelo temblando mientras volvía a la normalidad pero las mangas de su camisa se destruyeron y se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo en la entrada del aula.

Escúchame Cecilia Alcott la próxima vez que tu o cualquiera se burle de mi o los hombres no estaré jugando-dijo Ichika fríamente mientras salía de la clase dejando a todas boca abiertas mientras un pensamiento corría la mente de todas menos Houki y Chifuyu-¡ESO NO ERA SERIO!

Alcott-dijo Chifuyu-el combate será el lunes mejor te prepares.

Sensei-dijo una estudiante.

Si-dijo Chifuyu.

Que fue lo que hizo Orimura-kun porque personalmente se veía genial-dijo una y varias de sus compañeras asintieron.

Lo que pasa es que él puede controlar 5 cosas: el humo, el neón, el video, el hormigón y la electricidad. Pero ustedes tienen la culpa por burlarse de él lo que pasa es que es muy orgulloso y uso sus poderes para callarlas y al parecer funciono-dijo Chifuyu-aunque tendrá que pagar por el nuevo pupitre, bueno es todo por hoy.

Ichika estaba llegando a su habitación-bueno habitación 1025 al parecer la tendré más difícil por lo de hoy-dijo Ichika para entrar pero cuando entro se sorprendió al ver a su amiga de la infancia en una toalla.

¡N-N-NO MIRES!- dijo Houki sonrojada mientras le lanzaba una almohada a Ichika pero la puerta se cerró antes de soltar la almohada.

Perdón, al parecer somos compañeros Houki-dijo Ichika amablemente al otro lado de la puerta sentado en el suelo.

Miren es el chico que controla un I.S-dijo una chica.

Con esa apariencia se ve muy guapo-dijo otra con algo de baba en la boca mientras le sangraba la nariz.

Acaso esta es su habitación-dijo una con estrellas en los ojos.

Pero no escucharon que ataco a una de sus compañeras hoy-dijo otra.

Pero la puerta se abrió con Houki ya vestida-entra-dijo Houki. Vale solo que tendré más cuidado por poco y-pero fue silenciado por un golpe de Houki en la cabeza por una espada de manera que no le dolió.

B-BAKA-dijo Houki para arrastrar a Ichika de nuevo a su habitación ante los susurros de las chicas.

A ver dame una explicación por lo de hoy-dijo Houki.

Porque me estaban jodiendo-dijo Ichika fríamente-bueno al menos me pusieron con alguien que confió, bueno acostémonos-dijo con una sonrisa.

P-p-p-pero aun somos muy jóvenes no podemos hacer eso-dijo Houki roja por la vergüenza pero se tropezó en la cama- s-s-se gentil.

Buenas noches-dijo Ichika en su cama mientras Houki se moría de la vergüenza-esto me recuerda de hace años, al parecer eres igual de hace 6 años pero aun eres muy orgullosa pero más madura. (Aun que yo sigo siendo malo con las mujeres)-pensó Ichika.

B-b-buenas noches Ichika-dijo Houki-al parecer sigues siendo el mismo chico amable del que me enamore-dijo Houki en susurro pero Ichika la escucho.

(Eso es lo que piensa de mi quizás estar aquí no sea tan malo) pensó Ichika antes de dormirse.

Bueno ese es mi primer fanfic ustedes me dicen si lo continuo o no. Para que sepan Ichika poco a poco dejara esa actitud fría por la amable de siempre solo que va a ser más romántico con respecto a las chicas pero otras veces será muy torpe y perderá todo lo orgulloso aunque no sé si darle un I.S o no ya que tiene poderes ustedes dicen y pondré situaciones en la que elige entre algo bueno o algo malvado ustedes deciden.

Siguiente episodio: Humo negro contra lágrimas azules.

¡Protegeré a mis seres queridos!


	2. humo negro contra lagrimas azules

Capitulo 2: Humo negro contra lágrimas azules.

-diálogos

( ) pensamientos

[ ] explicaciones

Ichika estaba en la cafetería con Houki con el mismo uniforme solo que ahora tenía una cadena que le llegaba casi todo el brazo.

Orimura-kun podemos sentarnos aquí-dijo una chica con traje que parece un zorro acompañada de otras dos.

Hagan lo que quieran mientras no molesten-dijo Ichika y las tres se sentaron.

Orimura-kun sí que es un hombre por lo que come y apenas es el desayuno-dijo una.

Eso creen pues no creen que no es saludable que ustedes coman tan poco-dijo Ichika con algo de duda.

Pues-dijo una.

Eso es porque-dijo otra.

Comemos muchos bocadillos-dijo la vestida de zorro.

Después fueron a clases pero cuando Ichika llego todas sus compañeras lo bombardearon con preguntas por lo de ayer hasta que llego Chifuyu.

Bueno los IS son maquinas que se ligan con sus usuarios pues pueden nombrarlo un compañero-dijo Yamada.

Sensei entonces se puede decir que es un novio-dijo una.

B-bueno yo no tengo mucha experiencia con eso me pregunto cómo sería-dijo Yamada con sus manos en las mejillas algo sonrojada.

Sensei disculpe pero nos estamos saliendo del tema-dijo Ichika con una vena en su cabeza (qué diablos le pasa a esta academia y ¡ELLA NO A TENIDO NOVIO!) pensó Ichika ya que pensó que ella era casada.

Después Houki le pregunto si quería practicar algo de kendo a lo que el acepto.

Ahora era el día de la pelea y Ichika estaba en el coliseo acompañado de Chifuyu y Houki.

Ichika aquí está tu IS-dijo Chifuyu.

Pero Ichika apenas toco el IS se evaporo dejando solo una espada sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

Bueno aunque yo prefiero luchar con mis propias manos-dijo Ichika para irse pero tomo la espada.

En el coliseo:

Todas las estudiantes y maestras estaban en las escaleras.

Hump se acobardo-dijo Cecilia con superioridad en su IS llamado Blue Tears pero cuando termino una nube de humo lleno parte del suelo del coliseo y de ahí salió Ichika con unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta gris con un símbolo en la espalda [el mismo del second son.]

El combate será entre Alcott y Orimura pero Orimura luchara sin IS porque apenas lo toco se evaporo-dijo Chifuyu por el altavoz.

Ahí voy-dijo Ichika sacando su cadena y llenándola de humo y lanzo un ataque a Cecilia pero lo esquivo y sin pensarlo arremetió dos cohetes lo que la asusto pensando que iba a matar al hermano de su instructora pero apenas los misiles explotaron crearon una pantalla de humo lo cual Ichika absorbió algo para desaparecerse.

El humo se disipo y vieron que no había nada.

Hey aquí-dijo Ichika recostado en una columna del coliseo con los ojos cerrados mientras se veía que varias partes de su cuerpo fueron heridas pero se estaban curando por humo.

Toma esto-dijo Ichika antes de lanzar un misil de humo pero Cecilia lo esquivo pero vio a Ichika encima de ella y arremetió con su cadena en su cabeza.

Veras el poder-dijo Ichika para después hacer que varias nubes se posaran sobre la arena y se volvieran negras.

Del heredero-dijo Ichika volando hacia las nubes y callera en picada trayéndose a algo de las nubes.

¡MISIL TORMENTA!-grito antes de golpear a Cecilia y arrastrarla hacia el suelo levantando una nube de humo.

Todas estaban con sus bocas casi tocando el suelo y cuando el humo se disipo se veía a una Cecilia en el suelo con su escudo en 0 y cerca de ella estaba Ichika muy cansado.

Fue muy divertido lo siento Cecilia por asustarte-dijo Ichika para ayudarla a levantarse y después besar su mano-nos vemos después señorita, bueno hasta aquí llegue-dijo Ichika antes de caer en el suelo.

2 horas después.

D-donde estoy-dijo Ichika despertándose y vio a una joven dormida en su cama y vio que era Houki.

(porque se me acelera el corazón con su expresión dormida ) pensó Ichika lo cual hizo algo sonrojado y se movió un poco que hizo despertar a Houki.

¡ICHIKA!-dijo Houki antes de abrazar a Ichika pero se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se separo avergonzada.

Hola Houki, que fue lo que paso-dijo Ichika.

Te desmayaste apenas venciste a Cecilia tal vez es por ese ataque que realizaste-dijo Houki.

Te refieres al misil tormenta lo siento desde hace mucho quería probarlo además creo que le quite lo orgullosa a Cecilia-dijo Ichika.

Bueno ya nos quitamos esa molestia-dijo Chifuyu.

Bueno vámonos que quiero irme a la cama-dijo Ichika con una sonrisa.

Dicho eso ambos se fueron a su habitación.

Mientras con Cecilia:

Orimura Ichika-san-dijo ella que al parecer tiene nuevos sentimientos hacia Ichika.

Fin de capitulo 2.

Bueno que les pareció el capitulo 2 acepto ideas para el 3 que les pareció que Byakushiki se evaporara.

Siguiente capítulo: Vieja amiga nuevos problemas.

¡Protegeré a mis seres seguidos!


	3. vieja amiga nuevos problemas

Capitulo 3: Vieja amiga nuevos problemas.

-diálogos

() pensamientos

[] explicaciones

Felicidades Orimura-kun-dijeron sus compañeras ya que le hicieron una fiesta para celebrar que se volvió su representante de clase.

Una fiesta sí que no lo imagine-dijo Ichika con unas cuantas vendas.

Hola soy del periódico escolar me gustaría tomar unas fotos de Orimura-kun con toda su clase-dijo una chica.

De acuerdo-dijo Ichika.

Entonces dicho eso se tomo la foto de toda la clase pero Houki y Cecilia estaban muy cerca de Ichika.

A la mañana siguiente:

Las clases iban a empezar pero.

Hace tiempo que no te veía Ichika-dijo Rin segunda amiga de la infancia de Ichika.

Que hay Rin hace tiempo que no te veía, pero ten cuidado con tu cabeza-dijo Ichika.

De que estas hablan-dijo Rin pero fue interrumpida por Chifuyu quien le dio un golpe a la cabeza pero cuando Rin iba a quejarse Chifuyu le hizo una mirada aterradora lo que la asusto y se fue.

Bueno comencemos con la clase-dijo Chifuyu.

(Creo que voy a hablar con Rin más tarde de seguro quería hablarme de algo importante) pensó Ichika.

En la cafetería:

Se encontraban Ichika y Rin hablando hasta que Houki y Cecilia llegaron.

Ichika danos una explicación ahora-dijo Houki.

Quien es ella Ichika-san-dijo Cecilia.

¿San?-pregunto Ichika ya que pensó que Cecilia le tenía mucho miedo.

Respondiendo a su pregunta ella es Rin Huang mi segunda amiga de la infancia-dijo Ichika con una pequeña sonrisa.

S-s-segunda amiga de la infancia-dijo Houki.

Si ella es la segunda y tú la primera-dijo Ichika lo cual alegro a Houki ya que Ichika la consideraba la primera-bueno tenemos que irnos Rin ya que tenemos practica con IS.

Dicho eso Ichika, Cecilia y Houki se marcharon.

En la arena:

Bueno empecemos con la clase-dijo Yamada mientras todas tenían puesto el uniforme de combate menos Ichika que tenia la misma ropa cuando lucho con Cecilia.

Alcott despliega tu IS-dijo Chifuyu.

Si Orimura-sensei-dijo Cecilia.

Entonces después de un segundo Cecilia tenía su Blue Tears activo.

Vuela y haz algunas maniobras en el aire-dijo Chifuyu.

Después Cecilia empezó a hacer maniobras elegantes mientras Ichika tenía su mirada centrada a ella lo que molesto a todas sus compañeras.

Bien ahora ataca con todo a Orimura-dijo Chifuyu.

Pero podría matarlo ya que nuestro combate Ichika-san esquivo por poco de mi ataque se salvo-dijo Cecilia algo preocupada.

Orimura tiene una habilidad de regeneración que cura casi toda herida eso significa que cuando lucharon los misiles si lo golpearon pero se regenero básicamente Ichika puede curarse de cada herida pero aun si es herido repetidamente no podría regenerarse y morir-dijo Chifuyu.

Bueno aquí va-dijo Cecilia usando sus robots para atacar para atacar a Ichika en varias direcciones para después lanzar un par de misiles creando una nube de humo pero cuando el humo se disipo Ichika estaba con parte de su camisa rota dejando expuesto algo de su pecho que sonrojo un poco a todas incluso a Chifuyu.

Cecilia estuve observando y vi que tu IS es de larga distancia pero tiene poca resistencia a ataques cercanos-dijo Ichika-bueno me voy que me van a dejar sin ropa.

Ichika se marcho del lugar pero no sabía era que todas excepto Chifuyu tenían fantasías con el subidas de tono.

En la habitación:

Houki estaba llegando pero cuando la abrió vio a Ichika cambiándose de ropa por suerte tenía unos bóxers para evitar que viera cierta anatomía.

Hey Ichika como est-dijo Rin pero se calló al ver a Ichika en esa situación que hizo que le saliera algo de sangre por la nariz.

Ustedes van a salir o seguirán igual-dijo Ichika ya que vio que ambas lo tenían mirando detenidamente pero reaccionaron y salieron del cuarto.

5 minutos después Ichika salió ya vestido y les dijo que podían entrar.

Rin que querías-dijo Ichika mientras estaba en una silla.

Yo quería saber si aun recuerdas nuestra promesa-dijo Rin.

Promesa promesa ya me acorde-dijo Ichika-esa del pollo agridulce.

Si si esa recuerdas el otro significado-dijo Rin.

Lo siento pero soy malo en entender dobles significados-dijo Ichika rascándose la cabeza.

Q-q-que estás diciendo no había doble significado solo estaba jugando contigo-dijo Rin desviando la mirada.

Bueno, veo que tienes un IS porque no hacemos un duelo-dijo Ichika.

De acuerdo-dijo Rin.

Pero con una condición-dijo Ichika.

Y cual sería-dijo Rin.

Si yo gano tendrás que decirme el otro significado-dijo Ichika-pero si tu ganas hare lo que tú quieras.

Hecho-dijo Rin dijo antes de irse.

Ichika mas te vale no perder-dijo Houki con una mirada que decía si no haces lo que te digo te mato.

Tranquila no podrá vencer mi poder de video-dijo Ichika.

**Bueno que les pareció la apuesta de Ichika y Rin. Para que sepan mi fanfic tendrá 24 capítulos del anime y 3 especiales más una temporada para que Ichika luche contra la bestia.**

**Siguiente episodio: video contra dragón. **

¡Protegeré a mis seres queridos!


	4. video contra dragón

Capitulo 4: Video contra dragón.

Encontramos a Ichika en la clase.

Orimura-sensei me preguntaba si podía tener un combate con Rin en el coliseo-dijo Ichika.

De acuerdo-dijo Chifuyu.

Gracias-dijo Ichika con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno empecemos con la clase-dijo Chifuyu.

En la cafetería:

Bueno Rin podemos hacer el duelo pero te advierto que te venceré y me dirás el otro significado-dijo Ichika.

Y si yo gano me tendrás que llevar a una cita-dijo Rin.

EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaron las presentes.

Ichika no puedes aceptar esa apuesta-dijo Houki.

Tiene razón Ichika-san-dijo Cecilia.

Acepto la apuesta pero no me podrás derrotar-dijo Ichika con una mirada seria.

No vencerás a mi IS Shenlong-dijo Rin con aura de superioridad.

Rin esa personalidad no va para nada contigo-dijo Ichika.

Cállate-dijo Rin con un sonrojo.

En el coliseo.

Estaban las estudiantes en las gradas animando algunas a Rin pero casi todas querían que Ichika ganara para no tener que ir a una cita con Rin.

El duelo será entre Huang Rinling contra Orimura Ichika-menciono Chifuyu por los altavoces.

Salió Rin en su IS Shenlong.

Pero todas se sorprendieron al ver a Ichika salir de unas de las televisiones con unas alas azules.

Comiencen-dijo Chifuyu.

Rin empezó atacando a Ichika con sus espadas mientras Ichika las esquivaba con algo de dificultad ya que Rin lo atacaba con muchas ganas como si su vida dependiera de eso.

(Tanto quiere esa cita) pensó Ichika.

Entonces cuando una espada iba a golpearlo creó un escudo que lo protegió pero fue lanzado al suelo.

Pero cuando llego se puso de pie y sorprendió a todas al ver a Ichika multiplicarse y salieron volando hacia Rin pero antes que la golpearan desaparecían.

Son hologramas-decían los Ichikas.

Después un Ichika le lanzo un golpe pero el puño la atravesó después otro Ichika la ataco pero el puño si la toco.

Rin ataco con su cañón a todos lo Ichikas y se evaporaron.

Después Ichika saco una espada de video y la uso para contraatacar los cortes de Rin con su espada y por cada golpe creaban una pequeña onda expansiva que sonaba en todo el coliseo.

Después Ichika desapareció de la vista de todas las presentes.

Lo que la sorprendió es ver a Ichika aparecer frente a ella pero cuando iba a golpearla un estruendo azoto el coliseo y de ahí salió un IS negro.

No presiento un usuario en el IS eso significa que debe ser un IS controlado a distancia-dijo Ichika.

Ichika fue a golpear al IS pero saco una ametralladora y le disparo.

Rayos-dijo Ichika que por poco esquivo el golpe.

Eso estuvo muy cerca, bueno ahí voy-dijo Ichika creando una espada de video.

(Un IS de segunda generación modificado emocionante, bueno es hora de usar mi ataque de video) pensó Ichika.

Entonces Ichika extendió sus brazos a ambos lados hacia las dos pantallas del estadio y empezó a sacar energía de ellos.

Pero el IS apunto a un lugar en especificó a Houki.

(HOUKI)-pensó Ichika poniéndose entre ambos.

¡RAYO DIGITAL!-grito Ichika y lanzo un rayo color azul como el mar combinado con un blanco puro.

Ambos rayos colisionaron con intensidad.

¡NO ME VENCERAAAASSSSS!- grito Ichika que hizo que ambos rayos explotaran y lo único que recuerda es ver a Rin y Houki corriendo hacia el antes de que su vista se ponga negra.

En algún lugar:

Ichika apareció en una clase de valle pero parecía completamente vacío.

Donde estoy-dijo Ichika algo confundido ya que estaba en la academia.

En tu mente-dijo un hombre casi calvo con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta amarilla pero su mirada era seria pero bondadosa.

¿En mi mente?-pregunto Ichika.

En donde más-dijo un joven con una gorra roja, unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta negra y blanca.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Ichika.

Mi nombre es Cole Macgrath-dijo el hombre.

Soy Delsin Rowe-dijo el joven.

Somos parte de ti-dijeron ambos.

¿Parte de mi?-pregunto Ichika.

Si hace mil años un conductor malvado ataco este mundo y nosotros decidimos luchar contra el-dijo Cole.

Aunque logramos encerrarlo en una dimensión muerta donde no lastimaría a nadie pero perdimos la vida al encerrarlo-dijo el Delsin.

Entonces porque dicen ser parte de mi-dijo Ichika.

Antes de morir hicimos que nuestros poderes pasen a alguien único pero bondadoso-dijo el Cole.

Y al diablo quien diga que no eres tú ya que al tío a mi derecha controlaba la electricidad mientras yo controlo las otras cosas-dijo Delsin.

Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Ichika.

Pero ten cuidado ya que la bestia volverá a despertar algún día y no olvides que tú deberás detenerla-dijo Cole.

Bueno nos vemos amigo y recuerda que puedes hablar con nosotros cuando duermas-dijo Delsin.

Esperen-dijo Ichika pero el suelo se abrió revelando a la bestia.

En la enfermería:

Se encuentra Rin sentada a la par de Ichika pero está acercando su cara a la de Ichika pero cuando él despierta ella se aleja rápidamente.

Que intentabas hacer-dijo Ichika.

A pu-pues y-y-yo est-estaba-tartamudeo Rin pero escucho a alguien en la puerta.

Hola Ichika-san-dijo Cecilia.

Ichika estas bien no tienes nada-Dijo Houki preocupada.

Tranquilas estoy completamente bien-dijo Ichika.

Cambiando de tema ustedes están bien-dijo Ichika.

Estamos bien gracias a ti-dijeron las tres.

Bueno vámonos que tengo sueño-dijo Ichika.

Enserio todo el tiempo andas con sueño-dijeron Rin y Houki.

(Creo que tendré que darle la explicación a Chifuyu-nee y mi destino.)

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Bueno ese es el capitulo 4 personalmente no sé si darle pareja a Ichika ustedes dicen.**

**Siguiente capítulo: conductor conoce a príncipe.**

**¡Protegeré a mis seres queridos!**


	5. conductor conoce a principe

Capitulo 5: Conductor conoce a príncipe.

Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Cole que le conto a Ichika de cómo se convirtió en conductor, de cómo perdió su novia, cuando mato a su yo del futuro y su sacrificio.

Tengo que admitir que su historia es más triste que la mía-dijo Delsin que conto como se transformo en conductor, redimió a unos conductores, el sacrificio de su hermano y como derroto al DUP que era una organización que encerraba a los conductores.

Gua si mis compañeras escucharan eso estarían creando un océano de lágrimas-dijo Ichika-bueno tengo que irme.

En el cuarto de Ichika:

Y yo soy su sucesor-dijo Ichika-bueno al menos Chifuyu-nee lo tomo bien.

FLASHBACK

Eso explica tus poderes y tus pesadillas-dijo Ichika que recordó que cuando Ichika era niño corría a su cuarto de vez en cuando en la noche y le decía que lo perseguía una bestia hasta hoy que pensó que era una pesadilla que tenia.

Al parecer tendrás que luchar contra esa bestia algún día será mejor que entrenes pero tendrás que seguir con las lecciones-dijo Chifuyu.

Nos vemos Orimura-sensei-dijo Ichika pero cuando iba a pasar la mano de Chifuyu se interpuso.

Dame el dinero de las reparaciones de tu pupitre-dijo Chifuyu.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Qué hora son-dijo Ichika y vio en su reloj que eran las 6:00am.

Las clases comienzan a las 8:00 creo que voy a caminar-dijo Ichika.

Dicho eso se puso su ropa de la academia y se fue.

Treinta minutos después:

Esta escuela si que es grande-dijo Ichika que entro en su habitación y vio a Houki cocinando pero cuando ella volteo le hizo una mirada enojada y preocupada.

Donde andabas-dijo Houki.

Dando una caminata ya que me desperté temprano-dijo Ichika pero se robo un poco de comida ya preparada de Houki pero cuando la probo hizo cara de sorprendido y después miro a Houki.

Houki nunca lo note pero tu comida es deliciosa lo admito serias una gran esposa-dijo Ichika.

E-e-esposa-dijo Houki que después de escuchar eso se imagino una vida casada con Ichika.

¡HOUKI!-grito Ichika.

Que pasa-pregunto Houki.

Es que llevo 5 minutos llamándote si yo fuera tu me prepararía rápido-dijo Ichika.

Pero la comi-dijo Houki pero fue interrumpida por Ichika.

Tranquila tu prepárate yo me encargo de la comida-dijo Ichika.

Cuando Houki ya se vistió Yamada Maya entro.

Te mudaras-dijo Yamada a houki.

Perdón-dijeron ambos.

Si porque estar en un cuarto con un chico todo el tiempo es algo-dijo Yamada.

Oye ya actúan como si yo fuera el malo aquí-dijo Ichika con una vena en la cabeza.

¡Perdon!-dijo Yamada.

Bueno Houki tú tienes la elección yo no-dijo Ichika.

De acuerdo me cambiare de habitación-dijo Houki.

2 minutos después:

Alguien toco la puerta Ichika abrió y se encontró a Houki.

Houki que paso olvidaste algo-dijo Ichika.

En el siguiente torneo si logro ser campeona…¡SALDRAS CONMIGO!

De acuerdo además hare una cosa sin quejarme-dijo Ichika pero no sabía que unas tres chicas los estaban observando.

En la clase:

Escucharon el rumor que dice que si ganas el siguiente torneo tendrías una cita con Orimura-kun y hará lo que tu digas sin quejas-dijo una.

Escuchen hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante-dijo Yamada

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el nuevo estudiante era un chico de cabello dorado con el uniforme estándar.

Mi nombre es Charles Dunoa un gusto en conocerlas-dijo Charles.

Un chico-dijo una.

KKKYYYYAAAA-dijeron todas.

Orimura ya que también eres hombre te encargo a Dunoa-dijo Chifuyu.

Bueno hoy tendremos práctica con la clase 1-2-dijo Yamada.

Tú eres Orimura Ichika un gusto en conocerte-dijo Charles.

Tenemos que irnos-dijo Ichika y agarro a Charles por el brazo hasta el corredor.

Miren es el chico de los rumores-dijo una.

Carajo-dijo Ichika.

Y esta con Orimura-kun-dijo otra.

Orimura-kun se ve bien con su cabello oscuro pero los rubios no se ven mal-dijo otra.

Charles lo siento pero es mejor que estar en medio de fangirls-dijo Ichika.

Y Ichika puso a Charles en su espalda y se abalanzo a las estudiantes pero se volvió humo y paso en medio de ellas.

Como hicimos eso-dijo Charles que por estar en la espalda de Ichika también se hizo humo.

Es algo especial mío vamos a los vestidores-dijo Ichika.

En los vestidores:

Rápido hay que cambiarnos-dijo Ichika y se quito la camisa lo cual hizo que Charles se sonrojara.

B-bueno me voy a cambiar solo no mires-dijo Charles

Qué rayos estás hablando no soy gay-dijo Ichika.

Pero se sorprendieron al ver a ambos ya vestidos segundos después.

Como te cambiaste tan rápido-pregunto Ichika.

Es un traje especial de la compañía Dunoa-explico Charles-más bien porque estas usando otra ropa.

Uso mi poder de neón y me coloque la ropa muy rápido y además ese traje se veía muy marica para mí-dijo Ichika.

En el coliseo:

Alcott, Huang harán una demostración-dijo Ichika.

Pero cuando ambas estaban a la par de Chifuyu-esta puede ser su oportunidad para impresionarlo.

Esto motivo a ambas y desplegaron su IS.

Su oponente será-dijo Chifuyu pero fue interrumpida por un grito del cielo.

Era Yamada Maya en un IS que caía del cielo pero Ichika uso su poder de neón y la atrapo para evitar que ella se lastimara pero ella iba muy rápido que lo arrastro al piso.

Orimura-kun estas bien-dijo Yamada pero vio que ella estaba encima de Ichika y tenía sus pechos chocando con él.

Orimura-kun si seguimos así Orimura-sensei se volverá mi hermana de ley aunque es muy tentador-dijo Yamada en un sonrojo.

(Contrólate Ichika contrólate) pensó Ichika después se levanto y ayudo a Yamada a levantarse pero sintió peligro y movió su cabeza para evitar un disparo de parte de Cecilia.

Lo siento falle-dijo Cecilia con una cara aterradora.

¡ICHIKA!-grito Rin mientras lanzo su espada a Ichika pero uso su poder de neón y la atrapo en pleno vuelo.

Deberías tener más cuidado pudiste lastimar a alguien-dijo Ichika mientras le devolvía la espada a Rin.

Yamada será su oponente ya que es una ex-candidata a representante.

No es para tanto-dijo Yamada.

Bueno comiencen-dijo Chifuyu.

1 minuto después:

Rin y Cecilia estaban en un cráter.

Nunca subestimen a una profesora-dijo Chifuyu-creo que ella merece más respeto.

Comenzaremos haciendo prácticas en grupos los representantes serán los lideres-dijo Chifuyu.

Dicho eso muchas chicas se amontonaron a Ichika y Charles.

Comencemos por orden de lista-dijo Ichika-la primera es.

Yo Aikawa Kiyoka, del equipo de balonmano, mis pasatiempos son ver deportes y correr, un gusto-dijo Kiyoka mostrando la mano.

Un gusto soy Orimura Ichika, mis pasatiempos son el parkour y cocinar, el gusto es mío-dijo Ichika mientras le tocaba la mano a kiyoka de forma de caballero sonrojándola.

Dicho eso tres mas querían que Ichika les hiciera eso pero no como Charles que tiene a 5 que tienen sus manos extendidas.

Siguiente-dijo Ichika después de que kiyoka hiciera su turno.

Esa sería yo-dijo Houki-pero no puedo llegar al cabezal con mi estatura.

Al parecer no tengo opción-dijo Ichika y levanto a houki estilo princesa y uso el humo para flotar al cabezal.

Este es el legendario…este es el príncipe cargando a la princesa-dijo mentalmente Houki.

Enciéndelo y camina para pasar a la siguiente-dijo Ichika.

Ichika-dijo Houki.

Que pasa-dijo Ichika.

Qué tal si almorzamos juntos en la azotea dentro de un rato-dijo Houki.

De acuerdo-dijo Ichika.

En la azotea:

Estaban Ichika y Houki almorzando.

Ey Houki lo admito almorzar solo contigo me hace sentir un poco incomodo-dijo Ichika.

Eh porque-dijo Houki.

Porque cualquier persona que nos viera pensaría que somos novios-dijo Ichika.

N-n-novios-dijo Houki.

Hola que tal-dijo Charles apareciendo de la nada junto a Rin y Cecilia pero las dos tenían un bento escondido.

Ettto-dijo Charles-está bien si nosotros estemos aquí.

Está bien a ellas por ser amigas y a ti porque tengo que protegerte de toda una academia llena de chicas-dijo Ichika.

Ichika eres muy amable-dijo Charles con una sonrisa que hizo que Ichika le pase un pequeño sonrojo.

¿Por qué te sonrojas?-dijo Rin.

Cállate cambiando de tema que tienen de bento-dijo Ichika.

Pollo agridulce-dijo Rin.

Yo unos sándwiches-dijo Cecilia.

Con permiso-dijo Ichika mientras tomaba un sándwich y le daba una mordida.

Pero apenas lo mordió su cara se hizo en parte azul.

Como esta-pregunto Cecilia-puedes tomar todos los que quieras.

No gracias-dijo Ichika aún azul.

Bueno probare el de Houki-dijo Ichika.

Dicho eso Ichika tomo un pedazo de bento de Houki.

Itadakimatsu-dijo Ichika.

Delicioso-dijo Ichika.

Pero Houki tu no vas a comer-dijo Ichika.

No estoy bien-dijo Houki quien se comió los intentos fallidos.

No lo acepto-dijo Ichika quien tomo un pedazo-Houki ahhh.

Q-que-dijo Houki.

Toma-dijo Ichika.

A-ahhh-dijo Houki antes de comer.

Oh podría ser esto ser lo que las parejas japonesas dicen en una cita "toma di ah"-dijo Charles-los dos se llevan tan bien.

¡EEEEEHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron Rin y Cecilia.

En el cuarto de Ichika:

Estaban Ichika y Charles hablando de diferentes temas y era hora de dormir.

Bueno otro día más información de mis poderes-dijo Ichika antes de dormir.

En la clase a la mañana siguiente:

Tendremos una nueva amiga en nuestra clase-dijo Yamada.

Ella es Laura Bodewig-san, una estudiante de transferencia de Alemania-dijo Yamada.

Entonces eres tú-dijo Laura mirando a Ichika.

Pero después Laura le dio una cachetada a Ichika.

Nunca te aceptare como su hermano-dijo Laura.

Pero Ichika la agarro del cuello amenazándola pero Laura apuñalo con dos cuchillos en el pecho lo que aterro a todas sus compañeras.

Deberías intentar mas para lastimarme-dijo Ichika mientras se quitaba los cuchillos y se marchaba.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Lamento los capítulos anteriores tan cortos era porque no veía Infinite Stratos desde hace tiempo. Ahora voy a ver los capítulos para asi hacerlos más largos además estoy pensando en hacer un fanfic de zero no tsukaima pero que Saito tenga los poderes de Prototype. **

**Siguiente capítulo: mi compañero es una joven de cabello dorado.**

**¡Protegeré a mis seres queridos! **


	6. mi compañero es una joven

Capitulo 6: mi compañero es una joven de cabellos dorados

Empecemos la practica-dijo Chifuyu.

Todas empezaron a practicar con** Uchiganes** mientras los Representantes usaban sus IS personales.

Orimura no te quedes ahí as algo tu también-dijo Chifuyu con tono de molestia.

De acuerdo-dijo Ichika y empezó a crear columnas de concreto por un cuarto del coliseo-ustedes practiquen en su lado y no molesten.

Dicho Ichika empezó a correr y cubrió su cuerpo con concreto y derribo a algunas columnas antes de que su armadura se rompiera.

Ichika luchemos-dijo Charles en su** Raphael Revive.**

Vale-dijo Ichika.

Dicho eso Ichika y Charles volaron al aire y Charles apareció unas dos ametralladoras y le disparo a Ichika.

Eso es todo-dijo Ichika y creo un escudo de concreto y bloqueo los disparos y hizo que el escudo se lanzara y le dio un golpe directo a Charles.

Buenas habilidades-dijo Charles.

Las tuyas también pero veo unos errores-dijo Ichika-saca un francotirador.

Dicho eso Charles creo un francotirador y Ichika se puso atrás de Charles y sujeto sus brazos por detrás.

Mira lo que pasa es que tu no sujetas tu arma muy firme intentemos ahora-dijo Ichika mientras que varios blancos aparecían.

Dicho eso Charles disparo hacia los blancos y cada disparo iba al centro.

Increíble nunca le había dado en el centro a todos antes creo que haora mis disparos serán mas precisas-dijo Charles mientras saltaba por el lugar con una cara feliz.

Bueno ya cálmate-dijo Ichika mientras le alborotaba el cabello con una sonrisa.

Pero a los ojos de sus compañeras había brillo entre ellos y mas de una le sangro la nariz.

Hey no están muy pegados ellos-dijo Rin con una cara yandere.

Si-dijo Cecilia con la misma sonrisa.

Maldito Ichika-dijo Houki con enojo.

Cuidado-dijo Ichika y empujo a Charles para evitar ser golpeado por un disparo de Laura en su IS [que no recuerdo como se llama pero investigare].

Que rayos te pasa-grito Ichika a Laura.

Al parecer todos los alemanes son iguales-dijo Charles.

Hump crees que un IS de segunda generación puede con uno de tercera-dijo Laura.

El torneo será dentro de unas semanas si tienes algo contra mi arreglémoslo ahí-dijo Ichika.

En el camino a los dormitorios:

Iba Ichika caminando por el camino pero algo le llamo la atención era una conversación entre Chifuyu y Laura.

Instructora como puede estar aquí este lugar no merece ni un cuarto de su poder, venga conmigo a Alemania ahí si podrá usar su poder sin preocuparse-dijo Laura.

No hay algo mas importante esta aquí-dijo Chifuyu.

Que es tan importante para que te quedes en este lugar-dijo Laura.

Su familia-dijo Ichika que apareció-tal ves para a ti quieras que ella vaya a Alemania pero has pensado en lo que ella quiere.

Y-yo-trato de decir Laura pero fue interrumpida.

Tu dices ser un soldado pero actúas como una niña mimada que solo quiere lo que ella quiere has pensado alguna vez en los pensamientos de los demás-dijo Ichika.

Te has ganado un gran enemigo Orimura Ichika ahora en el torneo no esperes piedad-dijo Laura mientras se iba.

Orimura-dijo Chifuyu.

Si-dijo Ichika.

Quien te dijo que podías hablar-dijo Chifuyu mientras se iba.

Creo que ella esta de esa forma por el Mondo Grosso cuando me secuestraron cuando le prometí Chifuyu-nee de no usar mis poderes-dijo Ichika-bueno mejor vuelvo a mi habitación.

En la habitación de Ichika:

Ichika estaba sentado en su cama mientras Charles se duchaba.

Ahora que lo pienso en el baño ya no hay mas jabón-dijo Ichika y saco jabón de un casillero y se dirigió al baño.

Charles lo siento pero no hay ja-dijo Ichika pero se callo al ver a Charles con pechos y por suerte había vapor o hubiera visto algo que no quería ver-bueno aquí esta el jabón.

G-gracias-dijo Charles.

Cuando salgas conversamos-dijo Ichika mientras salía del baño.

Dentro de un rato Charles salió del baño en su pijama.

Dejame ver porque diablos te disfrazaste de hombre-dijo Ichika.

Mi padre-dijo Charles.

Tu padre-dijo Ichika.

Si el es líder de la compañía Dunoa crecí con mi madre en el campo casi toda mi vida pero cuando ella murió mi padre me llevo y cuando vio que era una usuaria potencial de IS me convirtió en una representante pero cuando se supo que había un hombre capaz de usar un IS me hizo pasar por uno para ganar fama a la compañia y no tenia IS de tercera generación entonces me mando a robar tantos datos como pueda y ahora que fui descubierta lo minimo que me pasara cuando vuelva es que seré mandada a prisión, perdóname-dijo Charles empezando a llorar.

Entonces no vuelvas a Francia los padres no pueden obligar a sus hijos a hacer lo que ellos quieran y si tu padre intenta algo, si intenta obligarte a volver para encarcelarte yo lo detendré no dejare que nada te pase Charlotte-dijo Ichika mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de humo.

Gracias Ichika-dijo Charlotte-pero como supiste mi nombre.

Fácil Charles es nombre de hombre y Charlotte es nombre de mujer es muy obvio-dijo Ichika dándole golpecitos a la cabeza de Charlotte.

Ichika-san voy a cenar quieres venir conmigo-dijo Cecilia en el pasillo.

Rápido a la cama-dijo Ichika mientras ponía a Charlotte en la cama e iba a la puerta.

Lo siento Cecilia Charles tiene fiebre asi que tuve que acostarlo-dijo Ichika-Charles voy a cenar quieres algo.

Cough cough claro por favor-dijo Charles mientras fingía tos.

Bueno vamos-dijo Ichika.

En el pasillo:

Que esta pasando aquí-dijo Houki molesta.

La razón de su enojo es porque Cecilia esta sujetando el brazo de Ichika como las parejas.

Es muy obvio que las damas sean protegidas por un caballero-dijo Cecilia.

Entonces voy con ustedes-dijo Houki.

Houki-san si comes muchos engordaras-dijo Cecilia.

No importa si engordo solo practico con mi espada para perder peso-dijo Houki con ojos brillosos y alrededor de su cuerpo.

Buena idea practicar con espadas te entrena y te quita de peso al mismo tiempo Houki no te importa si yo también te acompaño cuando entrenes-dijo Ichika.

Será un honor-dijo Houki-entonces vamos a cenar-dijo sujetándose del brazo de Ichika.

Houki-san que estas haciendo-dijo Cecilia.

Tu misma lo dijiste un caballero debe cuidar de una dama-dijo Houki y todos fueron a almorzar.

(Enserio si están enamoradas de mi no se si esto es bueno o malo)-pensó Ichika.

Media hora después:

Ya volvi-dijo Ichika entrando en su habitación.

Como estuvo-dijo Charlotte.

Lleno de chicas celosas como sea te traje la cena-dijo Ichika.

Graci-no pudo terminar Charlotte porque Ichika le trajo unos palillos.

No me digas que no sabes usar palillos-dijo Ichika con una sonrisa.

Aun estoy aprendiendo-dijo Charlotte.

Dejame ayudarte-dijo Ichika y empezó a ayudarle a Charlotte a usar los palillos.

En la arena:

Orimura Ichika la razón de que instructora suprima su poder-dijo Laura quitándose el parche revelando un ojo de otro color-te destruiré.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Lamento la demora pero aquí esta el capitulo 6 personalmente me gusta Infinite Stratos lo único que odio es que Ichika sea un idiota y por eso aquí será mas inteligente y será el mas fuerte.**

**Además a mi otro fanfic zero no virus lo voy a borrar y hare uno de Highschool dxd igual pero que Issei tenga los poderes de Prototype y de ahora en adelante no pondré el nombre del siguiente capitulo en mis fanfics.**

**¡Protegeré a mis seres queridos!**


End file.
